


Pure Power

by Mx_Dragon



Category: Baten Kaitos, Baten Kaitos Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Public Claiming, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Dragon/pseuds/Mx_Dragon
Summary: Giacomo obsesses about the day when Sagi finally falls to him.
Relationships: Giacomo/Sagi
Kudos: 4





	Pure Power

Giacomo tosses and turns in his bunk, still fuming about his most recent defeat. How does that boy—just two years older!—keep trouncing him so effortlessly? Fate itself must be on the spiriter's side. But he's bound to slip up one day, and Giacomo will be there to seize the advantage. He'll catch Sagi without those two obnoxious companions, overpower him, thrash him until he collapses to his knees and begs for mercy. Then he'll force him down into the dirt and lick the tears off his bruised face. Bite his split lips to taste his blood, kneel on his arms and fuck his scarlet-stained mouth as he gags...

Wait, what? Giacomo squirms a little on his stomach and realizes that he's half-hard. That fantasy took a sharp turn into the unexpected. But then again, this has happened before. Why does the thought of beating Sagi to a pulp make his body react like this? Why does it feel so good to imagine the spiriter hurt and humiliated? Frustrated, Giacomo kicks off his sheets, suddenly far too hot. He just wants to win. To feel that bastard go limp in his grasp. To see Sagi submit to him, like he should have done all along.

_ And the spoils of war would be mine to claim _ , he thinks before he can stop. He could pin down his vanquished foe and do whatever he wanted. Sagi would learn just how big a mistake he'd made when he challenged Alfard's rising star.  _ It's only fair to make sure that lesson sticks. _

Too aroused to rein in his fantasy again, Giacomo starts rocking his hips against the mattress. Just like he would grind against Sagi, forcing him to get hard—then shred his trousers off with his scythe-blade and spread his legs. He groans as he imagines the spiriter struggling weakly under him, whimpering in pain and unwilling pleasure, eyes stinging with tears of shame.

The friction of the sheets feels just good enough to tease. Unable to resist any longer, Giacomo pulls himself out and starts thrusting into his own grip. How would it feel for Sagi to come with his enemy's cock stuffed up his ass? Surely that would break his spirit. And after he paid him back tenfold for his humiliation, he'd leave Sagi ruined in the street for all to see.

Or maybe he wouldn't let it end there. Maybe he'd drag Sagi back to the barracks and keep him as a toy. Maybe he'd invite his fellow Dark Servicemen to violate his rival, too. Raw lust jolts through him. “F-fuck,” Giacomo growls as quietly as he can manage. Yes,  _ that's _ what he wants. He swallows back drool at the image: Sagi stripped and tied up for public use. Mounted like a brood mare by one horny, faceless soldier after another. And he'd be right there to mock Sagi's pathetic cries, to spit in his face, to scratch bloody runnels down his back and fill him until he drips...to make the once-proud spiriter plead for his harsh touch. Others might use his body to relieve themselves, but Sagi would always be Giacomo's conquest. His special prize.

Pleasure sinks its teeth into his spine and he moans deep in his throat, overwhelmed at last. Toes curling, back arching, Giacomo shudders as he spurts over the sheets. For a minute he just pants for breath, trembling with the aftershocks.

Then he slowly pulls back his fist and rams it into the mattress. He punches harder, again and again, each time snarling through gritted teeth. What the hell is wrong with him? How does that whore always worm into his most private moments? Leaping to his feet, Giacomo snatches up his scythe and buries its blade in the wall. It was so satisfying to reduce Sagi to a bitch in heat—but what did that make himself? A dog. A rutting  _ beast _ . The son of Georg should be slave to no one and nothing, let alone his own base instincts. He cannot allow himself to be mastered by his own desire for mastery. Such filthy, mindless degradations are unworthy of a champion.

Pride sorely bruised, even more wrathful than before, Giacomo stalks outside to the practice field behind the barracks, intending to lop the heads off a few hundred training dummies...and any living creature who interrupts him.


End file.
